Silicones have been widely used in various applications because of well known properties such as slip, mold release, oxygen permeability, water repellency, and electrical insulating. Insofar as extrusion and molding processes are concerned, however, the silicones have several drawbacks. One deficiency is low mechanical strength; another is the difficulty of forming the silicone into film; still another is poor moldability.